Known methods of forming semiconductor electronic components require successive masking and photo-etching steps through which horizontal structures and doped layers of semi-conductors are built up from a substrate. The components thus produced are typically comprised of silicon, gallium, indium, and other p-bock semi-metallic elements to which dopants are introduced to effect changes in the electronic configuration of the semiconductor crystal. In use, known semiconductors generate heat, and lose effectiveness when in high heat environments. Consequently, cooling systems, such as heat sinks and fans are typically be employed to prevent heat damage to the electronic component, and in high speed and high voltage applications, special selections of materials are made. Known materials, even those specifically selected for their thermal properties, perform suboptimally in high temperature environments.
Recently, the unique electrical and thermal properties of various allotropes of carbon, such as carbon nanotubes and diamond-like carbon, and other organic compounds like graphene have been the object of much study. The creation of effective electrical components that incorporate the useful properties of carbon allotropes and molecules into semiconductor electronics, such as transistors have been theorized. While the properties of these carbon molecules make them the subject of much interest as potential semiconductors, suitable doping techniques have proved illusive.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for producing cost effective carbon based semiconductor electrical components.